


A Friendly Miracle

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vida helps Xander decide to do with his letter to Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M14Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written as a gift for M14Mouse in response to Britin's Dear Santa Challenge in 2008. Xander's full letter is included at the end.

As Xander sat down in his favorite red chair at the Rock Porium he turned the letter over in his hand, undecided. Who knew getting your own place could be so confusing? The process of deciding what to take with him was becoming exhausting. He looked from the box marked ‘Take’ to the one marked ‘Trash’ as he continued to turn the letter over. He was so focused on the memories the letter had dredged up he jumped when Vida snatched it from him, “V!”

“Shouldn’t you be working?” she accused.

“I’m on break,” Xander told her as he sank back into the chair trying to determine how to get his letter back.

“We’re the only ones here,” she protested in exasperation.

Xander tilted his head back to look at the clock, “I decided to take fifteen, we’re slow.”

“We haven’t opened yet,” she reminded as her hands hit her hips.

“Exactly, no customers to interrupt me,” he shrugged before he reached for his letter, “Now give me that so I can throw it away.”

Vida smirked, “What’s so important that you couldn’t decide?”

“V,” he complained as he pushed himself out of his chair.

She darted away with a mischievous laugh as she began to open the letter.

“V!” he warned as he took off after her.

“Dear Santa,” she laughed then stopped as her eyes scanned over the letter. She held the letter away from Xander when he made a grab for it. She dodged away and continued reading aloud, “I’m too old to believe in you, but I need a miracle and only want one thing for Christmas so…”

“V,” he glared as he crossed his arms.

“No,” she responded, “I want to know what’s so important that you’d ask for a miracle.”

“I wrote that a long time ago,” he tried, “It’s just trash now, let me throw it away.”

“If it was trash you’d have just thrown it away, not thought about it,” Vida challenged before she looked down at the letter, “I need a friend. My parents moved…”

She trailed off, her eyes rose to meet his. He gave her a hesitant smile, begging her not to make a big deal of the social problems he’d had when he’d first moved to Briarwood. Kid’s were stupid sometimes, made fun of anyone they considered different.

“You found us.”

“I did,” he agreed, “Do you remember when?”

She grinned, “Our first guys vs. girls soccer game. Maddie and I clobbered you and Chip.”

“Christmas day of the year I moved,” he reminded.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled down at the letter, “And then years later we all became superheroes together.”

He nodded his agreement, “And that’s why I can’t decide.”

“Maddie would make you frame it, right next to a picture of us,” she smirked.

“I’m not that sentimental,” he said as he plucked the letter from Vida’s hand, took it back over towards the chair and dropped it into the ‘Take’ box.

Xander’s Letter:

Dear Santa,

I’m too old to believe in you, but I need a miracle and only want one thing for Christmas so I’m writing hoping to get one. I need a friend. My parents moved me against my will and all the other kids here are mean. They make fun of me and don’t give me a chance. I like having friends and not having any is getting annoying. I can’t take it anymore!

Thanks,  
Xander


End file.
